Chapter 1: The Price of Freedom
Chapter 1: The Price of Freedom is the first chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot Three years later, in December 2016, Kiryu returns to Morning Glory. The children at the orphanage ask about Haruka, but are surprised to find out that she isn't with Kiryu. Ayako explains that she has lost contact with Haruka and isn't aware of her whereabouts. Kiryu vows to find Haruka and bring her back. Kiryu says that he will begin the search by attempting to call Akiyama. There is no answer and Kiryu decides that he will have to go to Kamurocho in person. Before he leaves, he says a goodbye to each of the children and lets them know that he will return soon. Back in Kamurocho, Kiryu needs to visit Sky Finance which is located on Tenkaichi Street. While heading in that direction, Kiryu runs into Date who reveals that there is an ongoing war between the Chinese mafia and the Tojo clan. He then goes on to reveal that both Daigo and Majima have been arrested as a result of this on-going war. Date also believes that the triads are going after Akiyama, which is what forced him to close down Sky Finance. Kiryu decides to still go there as it is his only lead. At Sky Finance, there is a note saying that they are looking for tenant applications. Kiryu decides that the best course of action is to visit nearby areas to find out additional information. Kiryu then goes to New Serena, where he doesn't get the information that he is seeking. He then realizes that he has no choice but to go to Little Asia and investigate. After you bring the homeless man a Bento Lunch Set, he reveals that Akiyama is in the sewers. Head to the sewers. In the sewer, Kiryu finds Akiyama camped out in a tent. Kiryuis disappointed that Akiyama also doesn't seem to know where Haruka is. While talking to Akiyama, Ed from the Saio Triad appears. Ed then attempts to fight you and Kiry teams up with Akiyama to defeat him. He promises that he will see the two of you again. Kiryu then gets a call from Date inquiring about his whereabouts. Date wants the two of you to stop by Touto Hospital, where he says Haruka is after suffering from an accident. He also reveals that they are unsure if she is going to pull through the accident. When Kiryu arrives, Date is waiting in the lobby with his co-worker Honjo. Honjo reveals that Haruka is in the ICU and can't receive any visitors. She was involved in a hit-and-run accident. Date reveals that there is one more thing that Kiryu needs to be informed of and needs to see. It is revealed to him that there is a child that Haruka was trying to protect at all costs. Tasks *Talk to the kids. *Go to Sky Finance *Gather info on Akiyama. *Go to Sky Finance *Go to the Children's Park *Get the Homeless Man a Bento Lunch Set *Go to the Sewer *Defeat Ed *Go to Touto Hospital Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery The Price of Freedom 1.jpg The Price of Freedom 2.jpg The Price of Freedom 3.jpg The Price of Freedom 4.jpg The Price of Freedom 5.jpg The Price of Freedom 6.jpg The Price of Freedom 7.jpg The Price of Freedom 8.jpg The Price of Freedom 9.jpg The Price of Freedom 10.jpg The Price of Freedom 11.jpg The Price of Freedom 12.jpg The Price of Freedom 13.jpg The Price of Freedom 14.jpg The Price of Freedom 15.jpg The Price of Freedom 16.jpg The Price of Freedom 17.jpg The Price of Freedom 18.jpg The Price of Freedom 19.jpg The Price of Freedom 20.jpg The Price of Freedom 21.jpg The Price of Freedom 22.jpg The Price of Freedom 23.jpg The Price of Freedom 24.jpg The Price of Freedom 25.jpg The Price of Freedom 26.jpg The Price of Freedom 27.jpg The Price of Freedom 28.jpg The Price of Freedom 29.jpg The Price of Freedom 30.jpg The Price of Freedom 31.jpg The Price of Freedom 32.jpg The Price of Freedom 33.jpg The Price of Freedom 34.jpg The Price of Freedom 35.jpg The Price of Freedom 36.jpg The Price of Freedom 37.jpg The Price of Freedom 38.jpg The Price of Freedom 39.jpg The Price of Freedom 40.jpg The Price of Freedom 41.jpg The Price of Freedom 42.jpg The Price of Freedom 43.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters